Parenthood Times Three
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Lois and Clark introduce the boys to their new baby sister.


When Clark and Lois found out about her second pregnancy, they decided to return to Argo - with their sons - for the birth. They only planned to stay until the baby was a few weeks old, not wanting a repeat of the terrifying situation during Crisis, although the situation hadn't unfolded that way in this new universe. Jon and Damian were excited about the trip but disappointed when they learned they still had to attend school. And because of how exhausted she was, Lois let a lot of things go that she normally wouldn't, which thrilled the boys (they weren't all that happy when Clark put a stop to most of their shenanigans, however). And when Lois gave birth to a little girl after sixteen hours of labor, the boys were eager to meet their newborn sister. "Don't scare or wake her," Clark warned.

"We won't," Jon promised, itching to get into the bedroom to meet the little sister he and Damian had waited so long for.

Clark opened the door and both boys bolted into the bedroom, making a beeline towards the bed. Careful not to jostle the baby, they lowered themselves onto it.

"What's her name?" an awed Damian questioned.

An exhausted Lois smiled at her boys. "We stuck to our plan on naming her after her grandmothers. Meet Elinore Martha Kent - we're going to call her Ella."

"Wow. Look at her." Jon gasped in awe and held his arms out to hold the baby. Lois handed her over and made sure he held her head. "This is terrifying."

"She's so tiny," Damian breathed.

"Didn't feel that way coming out," Lois murmured underneath her breath.

Clark chuckled and then laughed so hard he choked. He only shrugged when his wife glared at him. "She won't stay that way for long, buddy," he informed Damian.

"Are we getting any more siblings?" Jonathan needled.

Lois could only stare at her son in disbelief. "I just gave birth and you're already talking about more siblings? Take it down a notch, kiddo, and let me recover from having Ella. But I think three kids are enough."

"Three is definitely enough," Clark added.

"No brothers then?" Damian teased.

"No brothers. Sorry, kid." Lois grinned at them, heart warming at the sight of her three children together.

"You boys ready to have her invade every inch of your lives and eventually help you save the world?" Clark smiled when both boys nodded.

Ella's eyes fluttered open and her gaze soon landed on Jonathan. "Holy shit," he murmured.

"Language," Lois scolded. She only shrugged when her son laughed at her, knowing she didn't have a leg to stand on.

Damian leaned over Jon's shoulder and smiled at the baby. "Hey there, Ellie."

Lois cocked her head and glanced over at Clark. "Did he just give her a nickname to a nickname?"

"Sure seems that way," her amused husband answered.

"Hand her over," Damian ordered Jon, who rolled his eyes but complied.

"Wait for it - she'll start crying any minute now," Jon predicted.

She didn't just yet but Ella's interest was clearly piqued by her older brothers. "Ellie, we have so much to teach you - just wait." Damian rocked her back and forth, excited about his new sister and the fact that he was now an older brother. It sucked that he was now the middle child but whatever, he'd deal with it.

Lois yawned, the exhaustion of the day's event finally catching up to her, so Clark stepped in. "Okay, boys. Your mom - and Ella - need to sleep. It's been a long day and hard work for both of them."

Jon nodded and gave his mother a quick hug as he got off the bed. Damian quickly handed Ella over when she began to cry and scared him. "I definitely can't handle a crying newborn," he deduced.

Lois, Clark, and Jon all laughed at him and he pouted for a few seconds. Jon and Damian quickly departed the room as Lois tried to calm Ella down. "You hungry?" Lois cooed at her daughter. She started to feed the baby and fortunately, Ella calmed down rather quickly.

The new family of five would soon return to Earth and Metropolis but for now, they enjoyed the beginning of Ella's life. And in the end, thanks to her older brothers, Ellie ended up sticking as another nickname for the newest Kent.


End file.
